gaming_creators_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil's Respite
Devil's Respite is a dungeon in MineZ. It is one of the few goals before the Pigman spawn line, and is considered medium difficulty. It is located next to the underground city of Thannus and is commonly reached through Ravine. Appearances *Twisted MineZ Hardcore #1 - Failure - 5 Kills (Spade, Khana, Kool, Leah, Sonic) *Club Penguin MineZ Mini Hardcore #1 - Failure - 3 Kills (Jestre, Squiddy, Sonic) How To Beat It Entrance (2/10) *Parkour across the skeleton to the entrance 3 Way Room (1/10) *There will be three ways to go. You want to choose the way with coal blocks at lava level *There is a water refill at the bottom of the path. *Walk down the stairs to get to the next room. Wave Room (5/10) *As you enter this room there will be a button along with dispensers on each side and a glass floor over lava on the two sides of the path. *Activate the button on the wall, then zombies and pigmen will spawn on both sides of the path from the dispensers. *They will travel quickly towards you and you must kill them. *After some time, you will hear a dinging noise and the door will open Pigman Plate Room (5/10) *As you enter this room there will be buttons in the center and 6 surrounding holes with pressure plates in them. *These buttons will spawn pigmen that you must kill and lure zombies into the holes. **Alternatively, you can lure the pigman directly into the holes. It is recommended to avoid doing this with baby pigmen. **If you or a teammate falls into a hole, there is no way to get out and you will have to log. You should probably wait until your teammates (if you had any) make it to next room though. *If you don't have pots this room can be very fatal. *Once all the plates have a zombie on them you can proceed. Parkour Room (6/10) *You must do parkour to reach the other side. The parkour can be very tedious. *There are zombie spawners on the bottom. If you fall use the piston at the beginning to get back up. *There are zombie spawners at the end of the parkour as well. If you are taking aggro of the zombies in the pit while your teammates do the parkour, be careful not to get knocked back in! *Press one of the buttons to proceed Disappearing Platforms Room (7/10) *There are 9 platforms in which you jump around from. *When a platform turns to netherrack it will disappear and you will fall unless you jump to a safe platform. *If there are no safe platforms nearby, jump to an empty area. It is likely a platform will reappear under you. *There are two segments that you should prepare for, both marked by all platforms reappearing. The first time this happens, the 3 platforms in the center column (relative to the door) will disappear. The second time, all platforms except the center one will disappear. This is also marks the end of the boss room. *The door will eventually open and lead to the loot room. Loot Room (0/10) *Collect all the dungeon loot and then leave. Devil's Reprise (1/10) *You will spawn in a room that will burn you. *Simply click the button to get out. *Congratulations! Category:Goal Category:MineZ